Not what i excepted
by GraceFlag01
Summary: Common story from WhiteFlag01 and Grace-1997! :) Also called the 'Shake it up Mash up' :D Almost every couple over the time! :D"How Ty? I don't have a job no more, how am I going to get my own money...and not just that." .. "Dancing is a BIG part of me and my life...I really love dancing." We do not own Shake it up! :D ( Like always! :D ) READ AN IN CHAPTER 8!
1. The summary

_**Well guys like we promised, WhiteFlag01 and me (Grace-1997) are going to write a story together! Starting on saturday! :D We already give you the summary, like we promised and i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**_

_**We can't wait to work on this together and we hope you also can't wait to read the story! :)**_

**What if in the beginning of Season 3, right after the Shake it up studio burned down Cece and Ty came together and they were together also through the first time , were Logan and Jeremy were there? What would have happened if Cece fell in love with Logan meanwhile and breaks up with Ty, even though she knows she has no chance, since Logan is going to be her step- brother in love with Rocky? Will she tell Rocky and what will happen? Will Cece and Ty come back together or will Cece get Logan? Will Ty even have her back, or is he already in love with someone else? What is with Rocky and Logan? What if Gunther comes back, sooner than everyone thought?**

_**Hopefully this will be an awesome experience for everyone and we'll have a lot of fun! :D**_

_**By the way: Don't worry the story will have all couples we said, but some will come in later chapters!**_

**_Love you guys as always xx_**


	2. Burned Shake It Up

**Hay guys! Well here's our first chapter! We decided to make every chapter together, so they're longer and hopefully also better! :D This all plays in season 3 but we also add to most of the episodes our own things so it's playing in season 3 but not exactly what you know about season 3 :D Well we hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Chapter 1: Burned Shake It Up**

**Cece's P.O.V**

Rocky and I were walking to the 'Shake It Up, Chicago' studio...it has been a while since I haven't been there. Especially with Rocky. We both need to spend some times together again. Cause so far, I've been spending my summer with Ty...why Ty? Well we're going out. I know, I know...how did Rocky handle this situation, well its actually easy. She accepted it. Rocky knew that I had feelings for Ty, and then she found out that Ty also had feelings for me. And then next time you know it, he asked me out. So I guess you can say that, Rocky some what hooked us up. And boyy do I love him so much. He's been a really good boyfriend to me.

"So Rocky." I say and Rocky turns to me. "How was your summer?"

"Oh you know, it was great. Just at home with my brother, a.k.a...your boyfriend." Rocky says and smiles.

"Aww, has he been nice to you?" I asked her, and I was hoping that she would say yes.

Because I really hate it when Rocky and Ty are mad at each other and argue and shit. So that's why I asked her that.

"Yes Cece." Rocky says and smiles. "Ty has been nice to me. Thank you for caring." She says and gives me a hug.

I gave one back to her. "You know, you and my brother really make a good couple." She tells me.

"Aww, why thank you Rocky. And I hope that soon, you will find the right guy as well." I tell her.

Rocky then frowns.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a concerned look.

"I don't really think that...I will find the right guy." She says sadly.

"Ohhh Rocky!" I say and hugged her. "Don't say that...okay look, you will find the right guy soon, and just watch...you will be happy." I say and smiled.

Rocky then smiles. "You're right Cece. I'm Rocky Blue. I shouldn't be down for this."

"That's right Missy." I say.

We both began to walk forward, and then we both noticed how the walls were getting blacker and blacker.

We both looked at each other.

"You think they're remodeling 'Shake It Up, Chicago'?" I asked Rocky.

"I hope soo. Because honestly, I think it looks cheap. It makes Gary look poor." Rocky says.

We both giggled.

"You got that right Rocky."

We both began to walk forward again, and then finally made it to the stage.

"You know Rocky, I'm glad that were back in this show, or else-" I stopped talking because I saw Rocky with a shocked face.

"Rocky?" I say.

She didn't respond.

"Rocky what's wrong?" I say.

She then grabs me head and turns it straight. "Can't you see the picture Cece...'Shake It Up, Chicago' has burned down!" Rocky yells out but in a sad and worried tone.

I just had my mouth opened and was really shocked of this..."Ohhh no."

We both looked at each other again and went outside the studio and called Gary and the fire fighters.

After 2 minutes, the fire fighters arrived as fast as they can.

Tinka, Gary, Ty, Deuce, and the rest of the 'Shake It Up' workers arrived as well.

"My dressing room!" Gary says and runs to it.

We saw a tear go down. "Who did this." He asked Rocky and I.

We gave him a serious look. "Really, you're all worried about your stupid dressing room." Rocky says.

"Yeah Gary. The whole studio has burned down." I say and began to cry.

Ty comes to me and gives me a hug. "There, there Cece. Everything is going to be okay." He says and brushes my hair with his warm hands.

"How Ty? I don't have a job no more, how am I going to get my own money...and not just that." Ty stood there quiet and listened. "Dancing is a BIG part of me and my life...I really love dancing." I say and go to Ty.

He hugs me once again.

"Cece, don't cry." Rocky says, but she also had tears falling down. "You're making me cry, and dancing is also a big thing in my life and about me, but we can't just give up like that. We're going to be 16 soon. We can handle this Cece. Besides...I'm pretty sure that they will fix this studio...right?" Rocky says and looks at this fire fighter.

"Of course. But until we find out who burned down 'Shake It Up, Chicago'." He says.

"Vat do you mean about that?" Tinka asked.

"Well, this place is going to be closed, until we found out who burned this...by the way my name is Jeremy." He says.

We all nodded.

"Soo...how long is this going to take?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I began to cry again. "Please let it be soon." I say.

"Let's go Cece. I'll take you to Crusty's that way you can relax." Ty says and grabs my hand.

"Good idea." Rocky says.

Deuce, Rocky, Ty, and I were heading over there, but we stopped.

"Hey Tinka...aren't you coming?" Rocky asked.

Tinka just had a sad face. "No...I think I will be fine." She says and just runs off.

I looked at Rocky and Rocky just shrugged and we all headed over to Crusty's.

After we left Tinka alone and she weren't in earshot anymore, Rocky started to worry.

,,What's up with Tinka? Normally she would've come with us or at least insulted us, how stupid we can be, that we thought, she would come with us.''

I rolled my eyes at Rocky.

,,I think she's going to be fine. She's probably just going to Gunther or something like this. I didn't see him at the studio.''

Ty nodded and squeezed my hand tighter, since i still looked like, i've seen a ghost.

Well, the Shake it up- studio burned down, kinda the same.

I scooted closer to Ty, as we were walking and tried to get that picture out of my head, while Rocky was still complaining.

,,I just mean, what if she is totally crushed, because of the studio?'' , she asked us curious.

,,Why do you even care Rocky? She is always so mean to you guys!'' , Ty throw in.

Yeah, he was right. Why did she even care?

Rocky rolled her eyes at us and glared.

,,Because she looked really sad and it's not fair to talk about her like that a-'' I cut her off.

,,I don't think she would care about it. I don't even have the feeling she likes me.''

,,What i totally can not understand, how she can not like someone as beautiful and great as you.'' , Ty complimented me.

Awwww.

I pecked him on the lips as a thanks and Rocky was a little bit angry about us.

I sighed.

This time, Deuce also got in to the conversation.

,,Guys... I know you're crushed right now and Tinka is probably, too... but we can't do anything right now.'' , he told us serious.

Wow, hearing something serious out of Deuce's mouth, except when he sells something.

That's new.

We all knew Deuce were right, but we were still crushed.

Especially me.

Shake it up was my life.

I can't do anything really good, besides dancing and now i can't do that anymore.

I was stupid and i had dyslexia, how should i find something else?

Dancing was something i did my whole life to distract me from all the other things and because it was the only thing i wasn't a total fool at!

We were almost at Crusty's, as a tear ran down my cheek, but i tried to brush it away quick.

Ty seemed to notice it, though.

,,Guys? Can you go alone to Crusty's right now? Cece and me are coming soon.'' , he asked our friends.

Rocky looked at my expression and nodded, dragging Deuce with her.

Now Ty and i were just standing at the side walk, Ty looking concerned at me.

,,Cece, is it still because of the Shake it up- studio?'' , he asked and i shook my head.

Well, not exactly, i would say.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

I started sobbing in to his chest.

I normally didn't want to be weak, but this is really hard for me right now.

After i stopped sobbing he asked me: ,,What's wrong Cece? I can't see my girl like this.''

Awwww.

I took a deep breath and then replied: ,,I told you earlier because of dancing is a big part of my life... Screw that... It is my life. Rocky is good in school, you could also go and be a rapper or do something better since you also always have good grades, Deuce has Crusty's to work on... But what is with me? I can't do anything besides dancing! I'm totally stupid!''

I felt fresh tears, falling down and Ty hugged me again.

Then he told me: ,,Cece you're not stupid. You're beautiful and incredible. You can do much more than dancing and we all will help you with it. Don't worry about all of this. We're going through it. We're going to find something new and no matter what happens, you will never be alone. I'm not going to let you alone with this. I love you to much.''

Wow.

I really have the best boyfriend ever.

We looked up to each other and i smiled at him.

,,You really mean that?'' , i whispered to him.

He nodded and replied: ,,It gives nothing, what we all can't do together. You also have Rocky and Deuce by your side and so much more people but mot importantly... Me.''

I grinned and asked, mocking him: ,,In love with yourself much?''

Ty smirked and said: ,,No just in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.''

Then he kissed me long and passionate and i almost melted.

Every time we kissed, Fireworks were exploding in my head and i was in heaven.

He was just the best boyfriend i could ever wish for.

I hoped Ty was right.

I just wanted to have a good life and not so much to worry about.

As we broke apart, because of the lack of oxygen, Ty told me: ,, Come on. Let's go back to the others.''

I pouted but followed him, to Crusty's.

Let's just really hope, this will all work.


	3. How is it going on?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for you! :) We worked on it for two days and well we hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thank you so much , for the much reviews we got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always **

**Chapter 2: How is it going on?**

**At Crusty's **

**Rocky's POV:**

I was sitting at a table alone, while Deuce were getting our orders ready and Cece and Ty were talking outside. Cece seemed really crushed and she really needed some help. Normally i would've done that, but since she's together with Ty, it probably was better that those two are first talking together. I kinda have the feeling, no i know that Cece is right now totally crushed. She always was like 'What should i do without Shake it up?' and anything. She looked like she was about to pass out, as she saw what happened with the studio. Probably right now she's just totally down. Well, who isn't?

I really can't believe it.

The Shake it up- studio just burned down.

This was like a nightmare, coming true.

What should we do?

I didn't show my helplessly as much as Cece, but i'm crushed as well.

She has a boyfriend to lean on, but what is with me?

Shake it up was so big for me and i just wanted to dance every week with Cece there until who knows when.

What if they don't find the person who made the fire?

What if Shake it up never comes back?

Sure, i have other things to hold on, but Shake it up was huge for me.

I can't imagine any time without it.

Where should we dance and where should we learn new choreographies?

Maybe , it was a sign...

This school year is like really important for me.

It's the first school year, where i could really show effort, for my wish to come to one of the best colleges in the states.

Well, but the thought of never dancing again at Shake it up Chicago just destroys this...

I really still want to dance, as long as i could and i'm not off to college and now?

I sighed.

Why did this have to happen?

Why us?

Why Shake it up- Chicago?

My thoughts were broken by Deuce who came up to me, with the orders.

He smiled at me and i smiled back half-hearted.

I didn't really have appetite.

,,It's on the house.'' Deuce told me. ,,My uncle heard what happened and said, he wanted to cheer the friends of me up.''

Ok, now i have to eat.

,,Thanks Deuce. That's really nice from your uncle.'' , i replied.

Deuce sighed.

,,Rocky, head up. It's going to be okay. You're really smart and even if Shake it up doesn't comes back, you and Cece can still dance.'' , he told me.

I looked at him, as if he made a joke.

,,Really? Then tell me where? Where should we go to dance? Shake it up was the biggest chance we had!'', i almost cried.

Deuce groaned.

,,Rocky you will find something! Besides you have so much other things besides dancing!'' , he almost shouted as well.

Aw man, i really didn't mean to fight with Deuce.

I looked down and said: ,,I'm sorry Deuce. It's just hard. I mean, this is huge...''

Deuce smiled at me, also coming down.

,,Hay, it's okay. Just relax. We'll find a solution. Besides, this fireman looked like he knew what he's doing. I'm pretty sure, Shake it up is coming back sooner than we all think.'', he replied.

I smiled back and before i could say more, Cece and Ty walked up to us, holding hands.

I grinned at them.

Cece looked a little bit better.

Wow, my brother really seemed like a really good boyfriend.

They sat down besides us and then Cece asked: ,,Well, guys... What are we going to do now?''

Ty grinned and replied: ,,Well at first. I think we should eat our pizza.''

Everyone of us couldn't help but laugh at the comment, even Cece.

We started eating and talking, trying to distract ourselves from what happened.

Well, that was pretty hard since it was still fresh in our minds.

After a while Cece questioned us curious: ,,How do you think, the other Shake it up- dancers took it?''

That was a good question.

We didn't talk to anyone after, what the fireman Jeremy said.

I mean, we weren't the only one who were crushed.

If we thought about, how Gary looked.

,,I don't know...'' , i replied. ,,Probably as crushed as us. I still have the picture of Gary's look in my head. Seems like everyone has to fight without the Shake it up- studio.''

Deuce and Ty nodded.

Cece then said sadly: ,,Well, you don't have much to worry about, you still have the school and all the clubs you're in. I have no clue, what i should do without Shake it up. I'm helpless.''

Ty looked concerned at her and i was shocked about her comment.

I never knew Cece saw it that extreme.

,,Cece, that's not true... There are going to be plenty of other things, you can do. I'm sure of that. We'll find something. The burned Shake it up- studio is not the end of the world.'' , i told her, trying to light her mood.

Cece looked up to me with a serious expression and replied: ,,Not the end of the world but the end of our dancing- careers. The end of our chance to be celebrities and the best dancers one day.''

"Cece but there a lot more stuff to do. We can still reach that goal you know. We can do this together." I tell her.

Cece smiled. "You're right Rocky, but for some reason, I do feel like we can accomplish this together." Cece says and grabs me arm. "We are best friends, and we do stuff together right?" She tells me.

"You are correct." I say and smiled.

"Yeah baby, you also have me to help you." Ty tells her. "I am your boyfriend and I'm also Rocky's big brother. So you two are not alone, so don't stress, alright." Ty says and hugs her. Cece hugs him back.

"Yeah you're right Ty, we do have you as well. Thank you so much baby." Cece says and gives him a peak on the mouth.

"Well I'm just glad that you and Rocky aren't bummed no more." Deuce says.

"Yup. Thanks you guys." I say. "But something is still bothering me."

"And what is that?" Ty asked.

"Its Tinka, how is she taking all this? I mean it also looked like this career meant a lot to her." I say.

Cece just nodded sadly.

I see Ty roll his eyes.

"Uhh, enough Rocky!" He yells out.

We all just looked at him shockingly.

"Since when did you care about Tinka anyways? Have you not seen the way she treats you and my baby, and yess I do hate that! I don't like seeing Tinka treating you like trash and especially Cece."

"Ty but-" I got interrupted.

"Rocky be quite. Stop talking about her, and lets just forget about her for a bit, alright." Ty says.

We all nodded, but then we see Tinka come in.

"Great.." Ty says.

"You know what Ty? You better stop on how you're acting towards Tinka. Yeah okay, we don't like each other, but at times...she has been there for us." I tell Ty and he just had an angry look.

"Rocky is right baby." Cece says. "She has been there for us at times."

"What ever." Ty says and gives his pizza a bite.

Cece and I stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Deuce asked.

"We're going to join Tinka. So if you guys want to come, then come along. But we're going to her." Cece says and we headed towards her.

I saw Ty and Deuce getting up as well and came along.

"Hey Tinka!' Cece says happily.

Tinka turned and then gave us happy look. " Hey gals! So what you two up too."

We all stopped and looked at each other. I bet we were all surprised on how Tinka is talking to us. Well at least I was.

"Yeah...we're just here chilling. And you?" I say really slowly.

"Oh you know, just going to make these friendship bracelets for you and Cece." Tinka says and shows us the bracelets.

"Wow!' Cece and I say.

"That's my favorite color." I say.

"Mines too." Cece says.

"Haaaa, I know they are." Tinka says and puts them in her bag.

"Wait...why are you being nice to Cece and Rocky?" Ty asked suspiciously.

"People change Ty...people change." Tinka says and gets up. "Well I got to go, gotta finish these two peace of arts."

"Oh okay." Cece says and smiles wide.

"Too-doos!" Tinka said and left skipping.

"That was odd." Deuce says.

"Yeah it was." My bro says and agrees to what Deuce said.

Cece and I gave them a confused look.

"Since when does Tinka 'CHANGE'? I bet she's up to something." Ty says.

"Ty, please." I say and hit him on his shoulder. "If Tinka changed, then Tinka changed okay."

'Riiighhhhtttt." Ty says. "Well lets eat or something, cause I am starving."

"We all agreed and began to eat.

**Tinka's POV:**

Oh my goat, that was a close one. Well not really, I was actually doing bracelets for them...because I'm nice, and also cause I've changed. Okay not really, I am still the mean Tinka that everyone knows me as...I just have to get new friends...why would I? Well because Gunther is gone...he went back to the old country because they needed some help over there. I begged him not to...but he still left, and now I am all alone, which I was afraid of. I need to become friends with Cece and Rocky. That way I can have someone to hang out with...as soon as they accept me, then I will be gladly and be their friends.

I was walking to my apartment and I bumped to this person. "Hey watch where you're going moron!"

The guy turns around. "Oh I'm sorry miss, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I say and tried to walk away, but I got stopped cause he grabbed me.

"May I know your name?"

"My name is Tinka, now let go." I say and escaped from his hand.

"Well my name is Logan." He says and smiles.

"And I don't care." I say.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Yess." He says and kisses my hand.

"Ehh, but you're not the guy I want." I say to him and leave.

I left Logan with a shocked look on his face and with his mouth opened. I didn't really have any interest on that guy, I actually don't like anyone, or have interest on anyone...so its his loss.


	4. Fireman and Police officer in love?

**Hay guys! We're here in full blow with great ideas for the story and we can't wait to share them all with you! :) At the weekend, we won't post anything since Gabrie (Grace-1997) is in Paris (advantage when you live in Germany :D Paris is only four hours away :D ) :) But after that we'll post as soon as it's possible and you still get one chapter this week :) Well we hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**3rd Chapter: Fireman and Police officer in love?**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

After we were finished eating, we went all over to Cece's. Well actually only Cece, Rocky and me since Deuce still had to work. I was a little bit mad at my girls, since they were so easy believing Tinka. I knew what she did before to them and i can't stand her. I just can't believe, she really changed. I mean it's Tinka for crying out loud. Could she really change? Something is really wrong here and i want to find it out. Maybe she had a big fight with Gunther and needs some new friends. I didn't see him at all today.

I was still lost in thoughts as Cece came back out of the kitchen with a tablet full of cupcakes, left from yesterday.

She told us, she had boredom and baked cupcakes.

Luckily she didn't have her baking and cooking skills from her mom.

Rocky, who was sitting at the armchair, playing some game on her phone, looked up as she saw the cupcakes.

Cece smiled at us and then said: ,,I hope you guys like them.''

I rolled my eyes and then replied: ,,Of course , we do. You can bake amazing, baby.''

Cece blushed deep as i said that and sat down to me, while i wrapped an arm around her.

Rocky rolled her eyes. ,,Guys, i am really happy for you but do you really have to be that mushy? Besides Cece's mom can come out of her room every second and you know how she is because of your relationship.''

Cece and i nodded, shuddering at the thought.

Georgia accepted the fact that we were together, after a really long talk but she still couldn't get over the fact, that her daughter has a boyfriend.

She only accepted it, because it was me and she knew me since who knows how long.

Before we could say anything more, suddenly the doorbell rang.

Cece shouted: ,, I got it mom!'' and stood up.

Rocky and i looked puzzled at each other. Who could that be?

Cece opened the door and the fireman who talked with us at the studio stood in front of it.

How was his name? Jackson, Jerry, Jerome ?

,,Hello, here is Jeremy Hunter. Fireman and the who commissioned for the event of the burned 'Shake it up- Chicago studio'. I'm here to ask you guys some questions.'' , he greeted us.

Ah, yes. Jeremy was his name.

**Cece's POV:**

,,Hello, here is Jeremy Hunter. Fireman and the who commissioned for the event of the burned 'Shake it up- Chicago studio'. I'm here to ask you guys some questions.'' , the fireman from earlier greeted us.

I nodded and let him in, nervous.

What is he going to ask.

Do they think we burned the Shake it up- studio?

We didn't do anything! We would never burn down one of our biggest chances on purpose!

I sat back down to Ty, who seemed to see my nervousness and put a comforting arm around me.

Jeremy still stood there and mustered us.

,,I have some questions for you... You were all dancers at Shake it up- Chicago, right?'' , he asked.

Rocky replied: ,,Cece and me , yes. My brother Ty over here not.''

Jeremy looked at Ty intense and then questioned him: ,,What were you doing at the Shake it up- Chicago studio then?''

Ty almost rolled his eyes, but then just answered: ,,I was watching my little sister and my girlfriend dance. I don't think that's a crime.''

I almost chuckled at Ty's answer, but held myself back.

,,OK...'' , Jeremy continued. ,,Well, next question. What did you do at the last day before the summer break of Shake it up - Chicago?''

,,We danced for the show, then changed and went out with some friends of the crew, included our host Gary to eat something and celebrate the good year, that we did at Shake it up- Chicago.'' , i told him, smiling.

That was also the night, were Ty first asked me out.

I'll never forget that night. It was amazing.

Jeremy sighed, obviously not really happy about the answers that we gave him.

,,Are you're parents here?'' , he asked me.

,,Well, my mom is. My parents are divorced.'' , i replied and then shouted: ,,Mom, can you please come? Jeremy Hunter, the fireman is here and he has some questions!''

One minute later , my mom came out of her room, confused.

,,What did you do wrong , Cece?'' , she asked a little bit mad at me.

I looked offended. ,,I didn't do anything. The Shake it up- Chicago studio burned down and Mr. Hunter is asking us some questions because of it.'' , i told her.

My mom turned around to see Jeremy, who was also standing there.

Oh my god. I know this look.

Someone is in loooove.

I looked at Rocky and Ty knowing and they nodded.

Jeremy greeted my mom stuttering: ,,H-hello, Mrs. Jones. My name is Jeremy Hunter and i'm here to interview all the Shake it up dancers because of what happened. I can't believe, you're her mother. You look more like her sister.''

My mom started to giggle at the comment. Yep, totally in love.

I stood up and then said: ,,Well, while you're interviewing my mom Georgia Jones, single and only in her early thirties and an absolutely amazing mom, we're going upstairs to Rocky's apartment. Bye.''

They didn't even notice us anymore, so we just rushed upstairs.

**(At the Blue's apartment)**

"Did that really just happen?" Ty asked.

Rocky and I just nodded.

"Wow." Ty says.

"I know huh." Rocky says.

"Well, at least that will get Jeremy of tract on what he was going to ask us." I say.

"That's true...but what was he going to ask us?" Rocky says.

"About the fire on the 'Shake It Up, studio." I say.

"Ohhhhh right. But why would we avoid that?" Rocky asked me.

"I don't know...well actually...I never told you guys this...but I found my hair straightener..."

Rocky and Ty were just quiet.

I was waiting there until they got the message.

Rocky then got a surprised look. "Noooo!" She says shockingly.

"Wait what? I'm lost." Ty says.

I just nodded at Rocky.

"You were the reason of the fire!" Rocky says and points at me.

"Rocky shut it." I go to her and cover her mouth.

Ty still had a puzzled look.

Then it turned to shocked look. "No way. your hair straightener was the reason of this burning."

"Yes. That's what I believe." I say.

"But how?" They both say.

"Well, remember when we went to Japan and made a game with us in it." Ty and Rocky nodded. "Well I left my hair straightener on, I barely remember that it was on when we were already at the plane." They both had their mouths open. "I'm sorry Rocky. Because of me, now we won't be celebrities or famous dancers." I say and began to cry.

I felt Ty coming and putting his arm around me. "Babe relax, you don't know if that was the reason why the burning began."

"Yeah." Rocky says and walks to me. "It could of been something else. Besides your hair straightener is to small to cause all this."

I looked up at Rocky.

"It could of been something else. Like...maybe Gary's Tanning machine. He always keeps it on, and remember last time it was unplugged, and it could of start a fire."

"Wait, when was this." I asked.

"When we got those people to record us and put us in reality show. Gary got in trouble because they saw that it was on and some what unplugged, and that was pretty much dangerous." Rocky says.

"That's so true." I say.

"See babe, relax...you don't know if it was you. Maybe it was Gary...or even worser...maybe it TINKA." Ty says in a disgusted voice.

"Okay what's up with you, with Tinka?" Rocky asked and snapped out.

"What? I just can't stand her." He says.

"But Ty, she's not that mean. remember how she talked to us at Crusty's." I say.

"Yeah, but I think she's up to something." He says.

Rocky and I rolled our eyes. "Ty until change your attitude towards Tinka, then I won't be mad at you. Because you're being a total asshole towards her." I say and go away from him.

"Good job Cece, I've teached really well." Rocky says.

"Wow, are you freaking serious." Ty says.

"Yes Ty, we are serious." Rocky says.

"So if you can excuse us, we're going to Tinka's apartment. And we're going to talk to her, about Jeremy going around and asking questions to the people that work at Shake It Up." I say.

We were at door but then I turned. "Do you want to come along." I asked.

Ty rolled his eyes. "Fineee." He says and gets up.

"Yay." I say happily and grabbed his hand. Ty smiled and gave me peak on my mouth.

"Okay you two, lets go now." Rocky says.

With that we left and headed toward Tinka's apartment.

**Georgia's POV:**

My, my, my. I never knew that fire fighters are really that handsome.

He so cute though. I love his smile, and his body is just so fit. And well so far I love everything about him. I never thought that I was going to fall in love with a firefighter.

"So, why did you come here again?" I asked and smiled.

He smiled as well. "Well I came here to ask Cece and her friend about the fire that happen on their studio. But I got distracted soon I saw you." He says and gives me a warm smile.

I began to giggle. "Oh Jeremy, you're so funny." I say.

"And you're really beautiful." He says and kisses my hand.

I began to giggle even more.

Best day ever!


	5. Poor Tinka

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter from us! :) We hope you guys enjoy it and you can't wait for the next chapter on monday or sunday, late! :D But if you want to read more from us, just get a look at our other stories! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Chapter 4: Poor Tinka Hessenheffer**

**Rocky's POV:**

So now Cece, Ty, and I were heading to Tinka. I'm still mad on how Ty is towards Tinka, like honestly that's a total asshole right there. My brother is at least one of the nicest persons...well he can be mean everything, but he is really nice. But to Tinka, he is totally different. Yeah Tinka was really mean and heartless to me and Cece, and I can see that Ty didn't like...why? Well I'm his sister and Cece is hs girlfriend. So I totally understand why he's like that to her...but he is taking to far. He like...wants her to not be here no more. And besides, it looks like Tinka has changed, she talked to us nice, she texts us nicely, and she's making bracelets for us...with OUR favorite colors! For an enemy, she does sure listen and knows a lot about us. But the bottom line is that TY needs to change his attitude towards her.

We were finally outside Tinka's apartment.

"I don't want to go in." Ty says.

Cece and I turned to him annoyingly.

"Ty enough!" Cece says madly.

"Yeah, Ty. Give Tinka a chance." I say and hoping that he says okay.

"Hell no! She treats you two like shit, and I can't really stand her." He says.

Cece and I just rolled our eyes.

"My baby needs to be treated like a princess." Ty says and kisses Cece on the check.

Cece begins to giggle. "Aww, Ty boo." She says and gives him a kiss as well.

"Cece!" I say and point at Tinka's door apartment.

"Oh right. Tinka." She says and looks forward.

Cece knocked.

"Coming!" We hear someone say from inside.

The door finally opened.

Tinka saw us and putted a friendly smile.

"Well hello there girlfriends!" She says in a girly tone.

We all looked at her strangely.

"Heyy." We all say slowly.

"What brings you guys here." Tinka asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Ty says in a disgusted tone.

Cece elbowed Ty's stomach.

"Ouch!" He yells out and gives his stomach a massage.

"Anyways!..we came here to talk to you." Cece says and smiles.

"Oh well come in then." Tinka says.

We all stepped in...and wow...her place has changed. Since the time when Cece and I came here for their holiday. Their place looks normal now...but I wonder why..

"Wow, I love your place now." I say happily.

"Listen Stre-I mean...thank you Rocky. Thats so nice of you." Tinka says and puts a smile.

We looked at each other..

"What were you going to call my sister?" Ty asked.

"Nothing." Tinka says. "Cupcakes?"

Tinka then got a plate of delicious cupcakes.

"Ohhh." Cece says and grabs one.

We all grabbed one.

"So Tinka, has Jeremy, the fireman...has he came and asked you questions?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And what did you tell him?" Cece asked in a panic tone.

"Well I just gave him a simple answer...I DON'T KNOW." Tinka says.

We let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just asking." Cece says and puts a smile.

"Did you do something Cece?" Tinka asked her.

"What? No! I didn't burn it! I was on the plane." Tinka just kept staring at her and Ty and I gave her a shut up look. "Quit asking a lot of questions Tinka!" Cece says and finally stays quiet.

"Umm...okay." She says.

"Hey...why didn't we see you do your spotlight...like you and Gunther usually do." Ty asked.

Tinka then looks down...with a sad look.

We all got concerned looks...and yes...even TY.

"Tinka what's wrong?" Cece asked and got worried.

"Well...you know how you guys don't see me with Gunther no more." She says.

We all nodded.

"Well Gunther is...long gone." She says.

We all gasped and had wide eyes.

"Gunther went back to the Old Country to help our family in a revolution that was going on over there...and so did my parents. That's why this place looks...normal." She says.

"And let me guess...you think of being nice to them...well make them be friends with you?" Ty asked and sounded a little angry.

Tinka's sad look then changed to happy look. "Exactly! So I was thinking that we should have a sleep over and you know...do the girls stuff that us girls do." She says and smiles.

"Are fucking kidding me." Ty says.

Cece and I looked at each other.

We then sadly turned to Tinka.

"I'm sorry Tinka...but our friendship can't be bought." Cece says.

"Yeah...it has to be earned." I say.

Tinka just had a sad look.

"Hah! Thats what you get for being a total jerk to everybody, and especially my sister and my baby." He says and hugs Cece.

"Ty shut up!" I say.

He just gave me a shocked look.

"I'm sorry Tinka...but like we said...our friendship can't be bought..but it can be earned." I say.

I saw Tinka let out a tear, and that seriously got me sad.

"So I'ma be alone..." Tinkka says.

"Pretty much." Ty says.

"Fine!" Tinka says and grabs us.

She then kicked us out and slammed the door behind us.

We could hear Tinka crying.

"Ty did you really have to be mean." Cece says.

"What, she deserves it." Ty says.

"I'm mad at you, just to let you know." Cece says and leaves.

"Yeah me too." I say and walked away as well.

**Cece's POV:**

I can't believe, Tinka really tried to buy our friendship. I mean yeah, it wasn't cool that Gunther was back in the old country and her parents, too but you can't buy friendship! Especially not if you acted like a total prat to the people, which friendship you want to buy! Yes, i still kinda feel sorry for her but this wasn't okay. If she really wants to be friends with us, she has to earn the friendship. Even though, i'm still mad at Ty, because he acted like an asshole. Tinka didn't behave the best but Ty really went over the edge. I never saw my boyfriend like this before and it wasn't cool. We're together since 2 months now, he should hear to what i say, sometimes. Especially when he starts to be a ... jerk.

I sighed. Sometimes being in a relationship with your best friends brother was really complicated.

Especially, when you can't try to tell the person, what he did wrong, since he thinks he couldn't have been that bad, when you're coming together with him after 9 years of friendship!

Now, that Shake it up has burned down, i already was totally at the end with my nerves and i really don't need any relationship problems!

I sighed again and Rocky suddenly stopped walking.

She turned around to face me and raised an eyebrow.

,,What's wrong Cece?'' , she asked me confused.

,,It's just... The Shake it up- studio... Ty is acting like a jerk and i'm mad at him... This is so much and i'm kinda creeping out. I mean those are two of the most important things in my life and it is just hard to try to be cool, when Tinka is also trying to buy your friendship, your mom is flirting with some fireman who actually wanted to interview you because of the burned Shake it up- studio and you have no idea, what to do now, since you're retarded and dancing was one of the only things you could do really good!'' , i replied , almost shouting.

Rocky looked a little bit shocked about the outburst but nodded understandingly.

This really was just to much to take for me.

What should i do?

Before Rocky could say more, Tinka suddenly walked up to us.

In that moment, i wished it was Ty , to apologize to us but no.

Tinka looked really guilty at us and then said: ,,Rocky, Cece... I wanted to apologize to you... I shouldn't have done that. I just i wanted to not be alone and i needed friends and you were the only one who came in to my mind and-''

Rocky cut her off, annoyed. ,,Tinka that is definitely not a way to apologize or to get a friendship. If you really want to be friends with us, you have to show it. Cece and i are going now.''

Tinka angrily walked off and started to say some stupid things in her crazy language.

We were just about to walk home, as Ty came around the corner.

Did he hear what i say before?

Ty wanted, to say something to me but before he could , suddenly Rocky's phone went off and Rocky's mom called.

Rocky talked with her short and then said: ,,We have to go home.''

Ty sighed. ,,Come on.'' , he just said and we drove home.

It was already dark outside and as we arrived in front of my apartment, Ty wanted to say something but i just told him: ,,I don't want to talk about this right now. Good night.'' and then walked in to my apartment.

**Three days later in the morning at the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

After three days, Cece and i still didn't talk about what happened and i was starting to worry.

Was this the end of our relationship?

I didn't want it to end like this, because i acted like a jerk.

I loved her.

I was still lost in thoughts and eating breakfast, as Rocky suddenly came rushed out of her room.

,,Ty! We have to go to the studio! They found out, what or who burned the Shake it up- studio!'' , she cried and i immediately jumped up.

Rocky got Cece and we drove there, quick.

As we arrived there the other dancers, Jeremy , Cece's mom and Gary were already there.

Georgia looked at Jeremy, as if he was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Wow, they're really in love and they just know each other since 4 days.

Rocky started to talk to me again and she told me, that they're together now.

Let's just hope that Cece's hair straightener wasn't the reason from the fire.

Jeremy smiled at us and then told everyone: ,,Good, everyone is here. I'm going to tell you know, who did the fire. It was...''

Cece suddenly cried: ,,I know it was my hair straightener I'm so sorry i-'' but Tinka cut her off.

,,No it was me! I was angry because my brother went back to the old country and i-''

,,Stop it!'' , Jeremy shouted. ,,No one of you were it! What are you even talking about? Anyways, the fire was started by a tanning machine, which wasn't unplugged. I'm sorry guys, but it will take a much of effort to get the studio right again. As long as it's like this, you can't dance here anymore.''

So it was Gary.

Everyone looked mad at him and he then said: ,, Which idiot did that? I will find this stupid guy and will teach him a lesson!'' Then he rushed away.

Cece and Rocky walked up to Tinka, i followed them.

Cece asked Tinka impressed: ,,Wow Tinka. You would've take the crime for us?''

Tinka nodded. ,,Yeah, since Gunther isn't here anymore, the prison would be a nice way of passing time. I mean since i don't have anyone anymore...'' , she replied sad.

Rocky grinned and told her: ,,You don't have to think like that anymore. After what you did for us, we can see you're a real friend.''

I rolled my eyes. How could they believe her.

Then they hugged.

Well, but i have other problems right now.

I have to talk to Cece.


	6. AN!

**Hay guys! Here's Gabrie! (Grace-1997) Sorry that we didn't update in so long, we already started the new chapter but at the moment i tried to get in contact with WhiteFlag and she doesn't answer, so you guys have to wait, sorry :/**

**Well, but we'll update as soon as it's possible and i hope you're not to mad! :)**

**By the way: Don't be to down because of the ending from SIU! We can still take SIU alive here at fan fiction!**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	7. Cy at the end because of a Hessenheffer?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! Since it gave some communication problems, (no we didn't fight, but WhiteFlag can't answer much at the moment) this chapter is only from me (Grace-1997). Well but i hope, you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's also shorter because of that :/  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**5th chapter: Cy at the end because of a Hessenheffer?**

**Cece's POV:**

Tinka really showed, that she wants to earn our friendship and i would say she really did that good. She stood up for us and that was really cute and nice. Now, i want to be friends with her and Rocky, too. Maybe even Tinka can really change. They also know now, who burned the studio, well they know the reason and it will probably soon reviled that it has been Gary. How could he do that? Well probably just because, he forgot to unplug the self tanner. He will probably never forget that. My only real problem now? The fight between Ty and me. I don't want to loose him. I didn't talk to him, since the thing three days ago. Well, also because i have to process the fact that my mom has a new boyfriend, a firefighter named Jeremy Hunter. (yes you heard right)

As Tinka, Rocky and i broke apart, a familiar voice said from behind: ,,Cece, can we please talk?''

I turned around, to see in the eyes, of my still boyfriend Tyler Blue.

I still love him and i just wanted to run in to his arms and kiss the sense out of him, but i was also mad.

What he did, was anything but okay. Especially in this situation.

We had to talk sooner or later, so i nodded.

Rocky told us quick: ,,We're going to take the train and go to Crusty's! Come on Tinka! Later guys!''

Then they both rushed away and Ty and me stood alone there.

Ty went through his hair, nervously and i said: ,,Let's talk outside.''

He nodded and we walked outside.

As we arrived outside, i tried to blink the tears away, that were about to come.

It happened so much the last days and i'm really crushed.

Ty took a deep breath and then told me: ,,Cece i'm sorry for what i did. I acted like a total jerk and wasn't there as you needed me. I heard from Rocky, that your mom really is together with this Jeremy guy now, one of your dreams were away and the thing with Tinka were also bothering you. The last thing you needed, was a stupid, stubborn boyfriend. I should've been there for you and didn't be like a jerk, even though i don't like Tinka and i don't know if i ever will. I know you deserve so much better than me, but i really love you Cece and i want to be with you.''

I looked shocked at him.

That was so cute from him but did he really mean it?

What if we fight a few days later again, because of a similar subject?

I didn't want to go through this again, but i love him.

**Ty's POV:**

,,Cece i'm sorry for what i did. I acted like a total jerk and wasn't there as you needed me. I heard from Rocky, that your mom really is together with this Jeremy guy now, one of your dreams were away and the thing with Tinka were also bothering you. The last thing you needed, was a stupid, stubborn boyfriend. I should've been there for you and didn't be like a jerk, even though i don't like Tinka and i don't know if i ever will. I know you deserve so much better than me, but i really love you Cece and i want to be with you.'' , i told Cece totally honest.

I really was the biggest jerk alive but i can't live without her.

I love her.

If it has to be, i will even accept Tinka, that she will stay together with me.

I would really do everything.

Cece looked shocked at me and seemed to think.

Please, take me back. Please, take me back.

After 5 minutes of death silence, she asked me: ,,How could i know, that we won't fight because of Tinka tomorrow again? Or because i can't stand the fact, that the Shake it up- studio burned down? Or because i'm crushed, that my mom has a new boyfriend?''

It kinda hurt to hear that, but it was a good question.

Even though it was not necessary.

I replied: ,,I promise, i won't do that again. I can't promise that i will like Tinka anytime soon but i'll be there for you, no matter what happens. I love you and that's all what counts. I will accept your decisions, as long as you also accept mine. I know we can make this relationship work. We did it the last two months and we also can make it work the other time. I would do anything to not loose you. I love you.''

Cece looked even more shocked, but then smiled.

A tear were running down her cheek and then she told me: ,,I love you, to.''

I smiled and put my arms around her waist, while her wandered around my neck.

Then we kissed, long and passionate.

I tightened my grip around her and depended the kiss.

I'm so happy to finally have my girl back.

As we broke apart, Cece said: ,,Come on, i want to go away from here. As long as Shake it up isn't back, it only makes me sad.''

I nodded. We went in to my car and drove to Crusty's to the others.

**Tinka's POV:**

I was just on my way to Crusty's with Rocky, lost in thoughts. I'm so happy to be finally friends with the girls. Even though it kinda was really creepy with the thing with Ty. I didn't hope that he and Cece will broke up. Would mean that i'm a bad person again because he hates me... Well, i really was a bad person and all the old manners, i can't get away but... Ty is definitely overreacting. Why couldn't he just accept me, like the girls? I sighed. Was i really that bad person?

Oh who am i kidding? Yes i was.

Great.

Actually i was the most excited to be friends with Ty to say the truth.

Now, he hates me, because of what i did before.

We just entered Crusty's and Rocky looked questioning at me.

,,Is everything okay Tinka?'', she asked confused.

I nodded. ,,Everything is just perfect.'' , i lied and Rocky just shrugged it off.

We sat down on a table, just as Ty and Cece came in.

Cece still looked, like she had seen a ghost but since they were holding hands, i suppose they made up.

Cece grinned wide at Rocky and me and Ty also smiled but more at Rocky.

Rocky looked more happier at the sight of the two, holding hands.

,,Did you guys make up?'' , she asked.

They nodded and she sighed relieved.

Cece sat down besides me and grinned at me.

,,Welcome in our gang for real, Tinka!'' , she said.

,,Even though it needed the burned studio, to even notice us.'' , Ty whispered a little bit mad but Cece glared at him.

,,It wasn't the studio. It was Gunther, who went back to the old country. I'm still Tinka but i'm sorry for what i did.'' , i told them but i could see, Ty still didn't believe me.

Then Rocky said: ,,Well, at least everything is okay now. It doesn't matter why or how. I think you also don't want to tell us in every detail what you guys did as we went away Ty?''

Ty stuck his tongue out.

I didn't know them good, but i knew that Ty hated it to talk about something like this with a little sis.

Rocky nodded. ,,Like i thought.'' , she added.

Then Cece told us: ,,Well... Now we have to live without Shake it up- Chicago.''

We nodded looking down.

,,There's still one question open... What are we doing as long as the studio is burned down?'' , she asked.


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Hay guys! WhiteFlag is not writing the story on anymore for first and maybe for ever. Means i may write this story on on myself or i'll search for a new partner. Just wanted you to know that but you get more infos soon. We're still discussing about the story but since she doesn't have much time, it seems like i just said. I'll say you more soon :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Grace**


End file.
